


I Have No Title For This, Only Labels

by lgbtandmore



Series: Trans Fall Out Boy [6]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Catkin, Nonbinary Character, Other, Otherkin, Trans Character, sort of a romantic ship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtandmore/pseuds/lgbtandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's always been a nervous person, and this is just one more thing Pete's worried about telling Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have No Title For This, Only Labels

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really explain this, it was just a random thought I had. I might expand this eventually, I'm not sure. Please feel free to not leave any hate comments.

Pete has a nightmare, and fae doesn't go to Patrick, because faer nightmare has to do with Patrick. Fae paces back and forth in the bus, trying to make as little noise as possible but also trying to calm faerself down. 

Fae's not sure if fae isn't quiet enough, or if Patrick just has some kind of radar that tells him when Pete's awake, but there's a soft thudding noise and a bleary sounding "Pete?" and Patrick's at faer side.

"Hey, Patrick, it's nothing, go back to bed, okay?" Pete says quietly, motioning back towards the bunks, but Patrick shakes his head.

"No, Pete, it's not nothing, you know it and I know it. We can go to the other side of the bus to talk about it if you want, but we're going to talk, okay? You remember what happened the last time you told me it was nothing and I went back to bed."

Pete sighs, but nods. The last time fae sent Patrick back to bed without talking to him, fae spent the following week walking around as a ball of limitless energy, anxiety, and insomnia, something that no one wanted to be anywhere in a 3-mile radius of. 

"Okay, let's go to the other room," fae says, and leads Patrick to the spare room on the other side of the bus, where there's just an extra bed and some random stuff piled everywhere. Patrick sits down on the bed and Pete plops down across from him, fidgeting with the hem of faer shirt.

"Alright, what's going on, Pete?" Patrick asks, stifling a yawn.

"I...okay, Patrick, this is going to sound super awkward, but, I'm, like, kin. I'm, uh, kin with cats," fae says, and Patrick stares at faer blankly.

"You're...what? Kin with cats? That's fine, Pete, but I'm a little tired and a little confused," Patrick says.

"Okay, uh, well, it's called otherkin. You know, feeling really connected to something not human? So, for me, that's cats. So, I'm catkin. Like, it doesn't really change much, I mean, there's just. Things that I like to do that are kind of, I don't know, more cat like," Pete says, forcing the words out as quickly as possible before fae can regret it.

"What kind of things?" Patrick asks, sounding a little more alert at this point.

"Well, I mean, I kind of already do most of them, like curling up against or by or with you, just the noises I make when I'm happy, I really love the thing you do when I'm having nightmares," fae says, and Patrick cocks his head to the side.

"Like petting your hair?" he asks, and Pete nods. "Okay," Patrick says, "Okay. I'm fine with that, Pete. Tell me if you think of anything else you want, alright?"

Now Pete's staring at him. "You're okay with all of this?" fae asks, and Patrick shrugs.

"Why wouldn't I be? Pete, you still haven't figured this out apparently, but I support you. I care about you, I care about you a lot. The labels you use for yourself, that doesn't bother me, it doesn't invalidate you, it just means that you've decided to define another part of yourself, and that's fine, Pete, seriously."

Patrick moves across the bed and settles down next to Pete, who buries faer face into his shoulder with a contented purr. "Thank you, Patrick, seriously, I don't know where I'd be without you," fae says, and Patrick sighs.

"I know, I know, now go to sleep, you little shit, I'm sure you haven't slept in a while," Patrick says, picking up one of the laptops (Pete's not sure whose) from nearby and opening it as Pete lays down, curling up with faer head in Patrick's lap. 

Patrick absentmindedly runs a hand through Pete's hair while he types with the other, and the last thing Pete hears as fae drifts off to sleep is Patrick murmuring softly, "Catkin. Otherkin. Wow, there's so much more I have to learn..."


End file.
